The Better Man
by Valentina LaFontaine
Summary: Loki had his eyes set on Sigyn, but Theoric won't go away. Sigyn/Loki


**Prompt: Loki wants Sigyn, but Theoric is in the way. **

**Characters: Loki/Sigyn and Theoric. (Brief appearances by Nanna) **

**I do not own anything. If I did, Loki would be the main character. **

* * *

><p>There she was. Loki was staring at her across the banquet hall. His plate of food was still in his hand and he hadn't started towards the meat when it was his turn. Her beauty and presence was captivating. That untamable auburn hair pushed up to the top of her head as it normally was. She was so charming as she ate with her sister, laughing and glancing at people as they passed by. He wouldn't dare sit with her. Her place was beside his brother at the feast. His back would be to her, so he could only get glances every so often.<p>

Her eyes glanced up to see him. She smiled at him and waved before she continued her conversation with the talkative Frea and the white-blonde Verdandi. Her bracelets clinked as she moved her hands when she talked. It was peaceful until he heard Volstagg's voice.

"You're delaying the line!" He said.

Loki jumped out of his trance and grabbed a few pieces of pheasant and made his way to his place next to Thor who had already begun to devour his meal with haste. Loki looked over his shoulder and back at his plate and grumbled. He remembered he hated pheasant.

After the feast there was much socializing among the hierarchy of Asgard. Sigyn was a Vanir. She would be technically considered a princess if the Aesir and Vanir War hadn't occurred. Odin thought it was generous to give her family high titles in Asgard after he slayed her father, Kolgrim. Loki found it to be insulting. Despite this, Lady Eira held her head up high, smiled and politely associated herself. She made jokes, charmed the warriors and despite her age they flocked to her.

Sigyn was laughing with her other sister, Nanna over goblets of wine. This was his chance. It wasn't as if they didn't know each other, but it had been years since they had a long conversation. They weren't young children anymore and the option of her talking him into playing dress up with her was out of the question. He thought she was cute when she was younger, but she grew up. She was still skinny as a rail, but so was he. She had a beautiful visage. Her eyes were a bright blue, her hair a soft, silky auburn and a voice as if it had been dipped in honey.

He forced his feet to move toward her. He shouldn't feel so self-conscious when he was around her. He was a prince. But he feared he would say the wrong thing to her and she would shun him like everyone else did. He was tolerated, not loved. It wasn't a secret. He had known for too long. When he was younger it didn't matter to her that he wasn't strong or as war bred as his brother was, but now that she was a grown woman ripe for the picking, he had a feeling she would prefer one of the others.

He hesitated and tried to make his way back, but she noticed him. He felt arms wrap around his and pull him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" He heard Sigyn's voice say.

"I was going to get more wine."

"Wine can wait." She chuckled turning him around to face her. "You look so handsome tonight. Why didn't you sit with me? I could've moved Frea or Snorta."

"Good luck." Nanna said. "Once Frea is situated, she's not moving until they wheel out the food. You should know how much she loves to eat and talk. "

The two laughed and he joined them with an uneasy chuckle. He had no feelings about Frea one way or another. He found the constant talking to be annoying. He was surprised Sigyn hadn't sewn her mouth shut. He smiled when he felt Sigyn punched his arm lightly.

"So, how have you been keeping yourself? I heard about your venture into Midgard. How was it there?"

Loki shrugged as if it was a small feat. "Cold, but tolerable. The mortals were fascinated, but their attention is captivated by anything." Sigyn nodded in agreement.

"You'll have to take me sometime." She said. "You can show me around, you must be an expert by now."

"The mortals change every couple of hundred years. It is rather easy to lose track."

"I insist." Sigyn said, stepping closer to him. A mischievous smile planted on her face. He wasn't sure if she was being friendly or if she was flirting with him. He smiled back until Nanna said. "Theoric! Do not hide about. Come here and say hello." Loki's eyes shot to him.

Theoric, the big oaf. The idiotic cotton ball. He had his baby blue eyes on Sigyn since they were merely adolescents. He didn't know her opinions about him other than the jokes they shared. He was perfect, too perfect. He was perfect like Thor was perfect. At a young age, he was already a Crimson Hawk and making his way up quickly in the ranks. He had a warrior's strong, muscular body, long flowing blonde locks and the smile that made all the other women swoon. When he visited Sigyn, he had heard rumors her sisters were peering through the window and little girls were hiding in the bushes just to get a glimpse of him. He had no shortage of admirers, but he wanted her of all the maidens of Asgard.

It was disgusting.

"Nanna," He called as he strolled towards them. His voice was like Thor's. Deep, thunderous and commanding and once again, Loki thought he was going to be sick listening to it. At least it would get the taste of pheasant out of his mouth. "Excuse me, Prince Loki." He said as if he was mocking him. "I didn't expect to see you here so late." He said to Nanna. He reached for her hand to kiss it and then turned to Sigyn.

"My Lady, Sigyn." He hummed, planting a kiss on the top of her hand as well. Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes. "How has the evening panned out so far for you?"

"Well, Theoric, very well." She said with a smile. "I was here talking to my sister and Prince Loki about his trip to Midgard, have you ever been?"

"Many times. The mortals are fascinating beings, but they're always at war over petty things."

"It seems quite subjective, don't you think so, Theoric?" Sigyn said.

"It can be. It's usually over such things as land, size, it's rather boring." Theoric dismissed with a shrug of his broad shoulder.

"Perhaps if they had a king to govern all of them, there wouldn't be time for war." Loki added. Nanna held her goblet out to him.

"Yes, but it's not our place to decide what's good for them." Nanna added. "We'll let them quarrel until something better comes along."

"Well, I'm sure they'll come to a conclusion in time." Sigyn said. "We have to wait and keep our focus on Asgard." Theoric nodded.

"Such a bright young thing you are, Sigyn." Loki wanted to smash Theoric's face in with his goblet, but with everyone watching he wouldn't be able to get away with it. "You have so much intelligence for a woman."

"Thank you."

"She has so much intelligence for anyone." Loki said with a strained and spiteful smile on his face. Sigyn touched his arm. "Thank you, Loki." Theoric raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment and instead turned his attention back to Sigyn.

"I am off duty tomorrow and I was hoping you would accompany for a stroll around the city."

"I would love to join you." Sigyn said.

Loki could feel his jaw tightened. He pretended as if he heard someone call his name, excused himself and walked away. He made conversation with his brother and his friends before dismissing himself to bed.

* * *

><p>Loki didn't see Sigyn for several days. He had done everything he could to avoid her. He didn't want to hear about the stroll through the city with Theoric as much as he'd rather lose himself in his work. Learning magic was very tedious and only the most patient could ever understand it. He had taught her several spells over the ages, but her attention span led them to do other activities, such as watching the clouds, changing Thor's hair different colors or in one instance skinny-dipping in the lake. He was lucky they weren't caught.<p>

A young maiden nude with the prince that wasn't her husband would be ghastly and it would give Frea something to talk about other than herself.

When he finally thought he was in the clear and she had long since gone home, he rested in the grass and read his book. The wind blew softly and the grass was cool and comfortable like a blanket. He had barely finished the paragraph when he felt his eyes grow heavy and he fell asleep.

He only woke up when he couldn't breathe. His eyes shot open and he gasped for air. Sigyn was rolling on the grass laughing. "You can hold your breath for a while, Odinson." She grabbed her side and laughed.

She was the one who restricted his breathing. It had been her strategy to wake him up since they were young. He smirked and tackled her down. She wrestled with him. She shoved him on his back and pinned him down. He could easily have pinned her down himself, but he found it more amusing to watch her chest heave up and down with her breathing and to feel her thighs against his.

"You win." He grinned.

"Stop letting me win!" She yelled playfully.

"I am not letting you win."

"You're the god of mischief and lies, you lie!"

"I wouldn't lie to you." He smiled. She forced his shoulders harder into the grass and pushed her face closer to his. "Do you promise?" she asked. His hands found themselves to slither up her back.

"Cross my heart." He said.

He wasn't sure if he should lean into kiss her or not. Her pink full lips were hovering over his and their bodies were perfectly pressed together. Now seemed the perfect moment. She stroked his cheek before she looked up and brought herself back on her bottom in the grass.

"Sigyn!" Came a booming voice from the distance. Loki rolled his eyes and lay still on his back.

"Hello, Theoric." She called back. She stood up, wiped the grass from her knees and backside and walked toward him. Loki shut his eyes tight and tried to tune out their voices, but it did nothing.

The warrior kissed her hand and handed her flowers. She smiled at the vast array of rainbow flowers in her hands. "Oh, Theoric, they're beautiful. Thank you." The warrior wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They made such a motely couple. Their children would be strong and gorgeous.

"Would you like to have supper in my home? The servants has prepared a new delicacy and I think you would enjoy it."

Sigyn looked to Loki and then turned back to him and nodded. "Yes, that would be lovely." She kneeled down and touched Loki on his shoulder. He forced one of his eyes to open.

"Hm?" he said.

"I will see you tomorrow, yes?" She asked. He would've made up some lie about his busy schedule. He couldn't be at her beckoning call anytime she wanted, but he nodded against his wishes. He held her hand and kissed the top of it.

"I look forward to it." She said before leaving on the arm of Theoric.

* * *

><p>Sigyn's sisters and brothers were busy doing other activities and her mother had left for a dinner feast among the other Vanir. As Sigyn described it, she would be gone all night and if she were lucky she would be drunk by the end of the evening and would sleep until noon.<p>

"I love my mother," She said. "But she can be a hassle. She's just like Frea, so much talking and when she's drunk she begins to sob about Papa. It gets tiring hearing it for the six hundredth time."

"Do you remember him?" he asked, skimming her magic books.

"Here and there. I was a toddler and mother was pregnant with my brother when he was murdered."

Loki had been in her bedroom a few times when they were young children, but now that they were old enough and he was seen in her bedroom there would be question of her maidenhood. Sigyn didn't seem to care what the Aesir thought, he knew why and he couldn't blame her apathy.

"I've been teaching myself magic for awhile. There was nothing else to do." She smiled. "You're lucky. You're a man. You can choose your destiny. You decide whom you want to marry and if you want to marry at all. You could be a warrior or a scholar. What choice do I have? A wife or an old maid who devotes her life to being a servant in the house of Odin?"

He would argue, but she was right.

"Theoric would make a good husband." He commented, thumbing through another book. "He's a warrior, he's handsome, charming," He mumbled the last part into his book. "And annoying."

"He's a decent man." She nodded. "He would make a lady a good husband."

"He's irritating and an oaf as well."

"Am I sensing a hint of jealousy, mischief?" She remarked, with a wink and a nudge of her elbow.

"No!" He snapped defensively, but still not looking up from his book. "I mean, no. He's good husband material, I suppose if you like dim conversations and a trophy to tote around to your garden club."

"His family is very warm and nice. He is a strong warrior, but I do not look for simply brawn and strength in a husband."

"What qualities do you look?" he asked, looking up for the first time at her.

"Intelligence, a sense of humor, good looks, a bit of danger to him, but he knows to keep it hidden." She pushed the book from his hand and touched his cheek again. "Someone who is thoughtful, loving, not overly affectionate and possessive, but enough to make me feel wanted. Loki, I've been throwing myself at you since we were adolescents and you never dared to take the bait. The skinny-dipping, the strolls, the wrestling, the glances across the room, it was all an attempt to let you see how much I was fond of you."

He frowned in confusion. "Really?" It was all he could come up with.

"Yes, really." She kissed his cheek. "I love you." She said.

Nothing could hold back his smile. He kissed her gently at first. The longer the kiss became, the rougher he was. He had dreamed of this moment for a while and she wanted him. For once he had won over the warriors. She broke the kiss for a moment to knock over the books.

"I love you too." He said into her ear.

"You know contraception spells, yes?" she asked before undoing her bodice. He knew many different types of spells. This wasn't his first time after all. A man can get lonely after all.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He was prepared to stop immediately, but his manhood wouldn't let him forget what could've been.

"Do you want to marry me?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask more formally." He said with a grin. His hands found her hips and bum and gave it a squeeze. "But yes, I do."

"Sounds fair then. I'd rather get the first night over with than to have my wedding night be one of fumbling and pain." It made sense to him. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Is it really that painful?"

Loki shrugged. "It can be, but I'll be gentle."

She was almost completely naked as she ripped his clothes off bit by bit. She sucked on his neck and ground her hips to his liking. He flipped her on her back and slid her underdress up when they heard a knock on the door. They both froze and Sigyn answered through gritted teeth.

"Who is it?"

"It's Hekja, my Lady. You have a visitor, may I come in?"

Sigyn pushed Loki off of her and ran to the door, leaning on it with all her body weight. "No, no. I am not feeling well. Who is this visitor?"

"Theoric, my lady."

_Theoric, the stupid oaf. _Loki thought. _If I am the Prince of Lies, he's the King of Cuckold. _

"Tell him I am not well. I shall see him tomorrow."

"Where is Prince Loki-"

"He left not too long ago. I am not well, goodnight."

"Yes, my lady. Goodnight and feel better,"

Sigyn waited for her footsteps to make their way down the hall and she smiled at him. "Make sure you leave out the back or else they'll suspect something."

"Absolutely." He said, slicking back his hair.

She looked at her feet on the floor and back at him. "Say it again." She sauntered back to her bed.

Loki smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said, dropping her underdress on the floor and jumping back on the bed with him.

* * *

><p><strong>I know what cuckold means and I might not have used it in the right context, but I couldn't think of a dignified way to say cock block. XD. <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed.**

-**Val**


End file.
